


Missing

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [58]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Wherein Kakashi (accidentally) becomes a Nukenin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Kakashi had <em>intended</em> to become a nukenin. It just <em>happened</em>- he wasn't even sure <em>how</em>. Well, that was a lie- he knew how, he just <em>really</em> didn't want to acknowledge it since it was completely stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

It wasn't that Kakashi had _intended_ to become a nukenin. It just _happened_ \- he wasn't even sure _how_. Well, that was a lie- he knew how, he just _really_ didn't want to acknowledge it since it was completely stupid.

He had been on his way back from a solo mission- he said solo but, well, Tenzo didn't really trust him not to get recklessly injured if he went alone so tagged along- and he came across Itachi. His little kohai (the actual youngest of them at thirteen) was bloodied, exhausted, stumbling around like a drunk and seemed to have been _crying_ so he, being the caring Senpai he was, immediately started inspecting the teen for wounds while mentally planning out how to broach the subject of the _obviously_ Bad Mission the teen came from. Then a group of Konoha shinobi burst into the clearing, throwing deadly pointy things at them along with lethal jutsu while yelling things about being a traitor. Kakashi, liking his organs to remain where the were, retreated with his two weary kohai after he and Itachi cast a genjutsu on them to keep them from following- it wasn't as if their attackers were going to listen to any explanation anyways.

When they stopped again, they got an explanation out of Itachi- of a planned coup, of an order to kill the Uchiha Clan, of leaving his brother alive, of a S-Rank Nukenin group he was to spy on- and the only thing that went through his mind at the time was, _Well, fuck._

Honestly, he felt a bit cheated- he was a nukenin but did nothing to earn it, he felt like he imagined a virgin would feel about suddenly becoming a parent. Dealing with the consequence without doing the deed.


End file.
